


The good part

by dontbecruelx



Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash Lynx Lives, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Eiji had never… never even thought about what it would be like to have a crush on someone before. But when he saw that beautiful boy for the first time, the boy with blonde hair like the sun and eyes as bright as the most perfect emerald, he couldn’t help it. He’d been falling for a long time.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The good part

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First crush 
> 
> Thanks, Jade!

Eiji had never… never even thought about what it would be like to have a crush on someone before. But when he saw that beautiful boy for the first time, the boy with blonde hair like the sun and eyes as bright as the most perfect emerald, he couldn’t help it. He’d been falling for a long time.   


Ash was… different. He watched him in class a lot. He was friends with everyone despite his fiery personality, and he burned brighter than any spark Eiji had ever seen. He was truly something special… if only Eiji could get the courage to tell him if only he could…

“Hey, you’re Okumura, right? The pole vaulter?”

And Eiji’s eyes widened. “Uh, yes.” He could barely speak.

“Awesome man. I’m Aslan, but you can call me Ash.” He flashed him a wicked smile that made Eiji’s heart jump into his throat.

Eiji’s cheeks flushed bright pink. “You can call me Eiji.” He said.

“Can I come to watch you practice?” He was so bright.

Eiji was sure he’d fall before he even jumped but he said yes anyway.

Ash watching him practice turned into him inviting him to join him for lunch turned into Eiji being more certain than ever that he had the biggest crush on this ball of fiery light that seemed to burn and burn so brightly.

They started to spend every day together, becoming the best of friends and Eiji was happy with that. He was happy as long as he was with Aslan. And he would never tell him how he felt because he would never want to ruin what they had or push him away. And there was no way someone like Ash would like him back.

He didn’t know when or how it happened, but Ash was sitting under a tree in the shade with him, resting his head on Eiji’s shoulder until he pulled back and brown eyes met green.

“Hey,” Ash said.

“Hey.”

Ash hesitated before speaking again. “It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” His cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of rose.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Eiji smiled.

It came out of nowhere. Ash's words came out barely a whisper.

“Can I kiss you?”

Eiji fell in love with Aslan that day.

He didn’t know Aslan was already deeply in love with him, though. And had been since the day he first laid eyes on him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos make my day and encourage me to keep doing what I love.


End file.
